


Just Kiss Me

by Knapes



Series: Feva (Forever) [1]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Headcanon, also... puppy!!, literally all of this is fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-05
Updated: 2016-02-05
Packaged: 2018-05-18 10:42:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5925529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knapes/pseuds/Knapes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Oh my god," Clarke whispers, quickly sitting beside Lexa. She feels like a little girl again, smiling like an absolute idiot at the sight of a puppy - she doesn't think she's ever even seen a puppy before now, and When she scratches the top of its nose, the tiny creature makes a quiet squeak of pleasure. Clarke nearly melts at the sound. Lexa looks up at her with a loving grin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Kiss Me

**Author's Note:**

> So this is just kinda my own, personal headcanon so please don't bite my head off if you don't like it/agree with it! Anyways, I hope you like it!!

"Clarke!" Lexa shouts from the living room of their shared apartment. It’s technically Lexa’s quarter’s, but when Clarke decided to stay with Lexa in Polis after that war, it became theirs.

Clarke wakes instantly at what sounds like urgency in Lexa’s voice. She throws the blankets off, and rushes out of the bedroom. As soon as she enters the seating area she stumbles to a disoriented halt, nearly tripping over her own feet.

Lexa sits on the floor in front of their couch, holding a small, sleeping puppy in her arms. She tenderly strokes its pointy black ears. Clarke thinks it might be a kind of wolf, but it can't be more than maybe a few weeks old based on the size. She remembers reading about them on the Ark, often drawing the majestic creatures running through snow while she was locked in solitary.

"Oh my god," Clarke whispers, quickly sitting beside Lexa. She feels like a little girl again, smiling like an absolute idiot at the sight of a puppy - she doesn't think she's ever even _seen_ a puppy before now, and When she scratches the top of its nose, the tiny creature makes a quiet squeak of pleasure. Clarke nearly melts at the sound. Lexa looks up at her with a loving grin.

"Do you like her?" she asks earnestly. Clarke hears the hint of nervousness in her tone, and she looks up at her girlfriend. She can see the unease in Lexa's eyes, and Clarke instantly takes her face in her hands and presses a sweet kiss to her lips.

"Like her?" Clarke whispers, pulling away and stroking a bit of Lexa's messy, unbraided morning hair from her face. "I _love_ her." Clarke pauses for a moment. "Wait, is she for me?"

The question makes Lexa _blush,_ and Clarke can't help but giggle at the sight. Lexa clears her throat before speaking. "In Trikru it is customary for one to give the gift of a newborn animal when, um..." her voice trails off, and she looks away from Clarke. Putting all of her attention into petting the puppy. Clarke's concern grows. The only other time she's seen Lexa look to off-put was when she was holding a dagger to her throat.

"Hey," Clarke says softly, reaching out and pulling Lexa's eyes back to her own. When their eyes meet, Clarke can feel how intensely Lexa is staring at her. She sees the way her eyes dance around her face as if she might disappear at any moment. Her heart skips, and she only thinks that she never wants this feeling to ever go away.

Clarke leans in and presses their foreheads together. "I'm right here," she says. "I'm not going anywhere."

Her words seem to calm Lexa's nerves a bit, but she remains to be at a loss of words for several long minutes before swallowing hard and releasing a shaky breath. "I know it is traditional for Skaikru to give rings when proposing a marital union... but in my village, we offer the gift of a new life to the one we cherish." Lexa's eyes are hopeful this time when looking at Clarke.

Clarke, on the other hand, is left absolutely speechless. Her mouth falls open, and her eyes nearly bulge from her skull. _Is she really asking me to...?_ Well she was certainly not expecting _that._ Not that she'd honestly be opposed to it.

After a moment of awkward silence, Lexa continues speaking. "Not all too long ago, I bowed before you and swore my fealty to you." Clarke smiles fondly at the memory. It was the first time that she realized that Lexa loved her back. The first time she realized that what happened at Mount Weather was something that weighed just as heavily on Lexa's soul. "And today, I remain by my vow, but..." her voice fails her again, and it's then that Clarke notices the small tears clouding her grassy-green eyes.

"I want to bow before you in front of all our people and all of our enemies and friends and family. I want to scream from the highest mountains that _ai hod Klark kom Skaikru en osir gonplei teina. Feva._ " A smile grows on Clarke's lips at Lexa slipping into her mother-tongue because of her nervousness. _We fight together as one. Forever,_ Clarke thinks, liking the sound of that.

Lexa takes one more breath before finally asking, "So will you-"

But Clarke doesn't let her finish the question because she dives forwards and presses her lips roughly to Lexa's, knocking both of them to the floor. Lexa is quick to move the puppy with one hand before either of them accidentally hurts the poor thing.

Clarke wraps her arms around Lexa's neck, smiling into the kiss. She'd wanted to do that since Lexa even brought up them getting married, but she found Lexa's flustered rambling absolutely adorable. When she pulls away, they just stare at once another with wide smiles on their faces.

"Y'know you're cute when you ramble," Clarke giggles.

Lexa narrows her eyes. "I am not _cute._ I am _Heda gon kongeda._ " Clarke notices in the corner of her eye that Lexa still holds the puppy securely in her hand. Her thumb brushes over its soft fur gently.

"Ah, ah," Clarke says, placing a finger over Lexa's lips to quiet her, "First lesson of getting married to Clarke Griffin is that I am always right. So _you,_ Miss _Heda gon kongeda,_ are _cute._ "

Lexa's grin grows impossibly wider. "Wait, so that means-"

"That you are cute no matter what you say?" Clarke teases. "Yes."

Lexa goes to speak again, but Clarke swallows her words with another kiss. "And yes, I will marry you," Clarke whispers against her lips. They kiss again, and Lexa lifts a hand to Clarke's hair, attempting to deepen the kiss. At the same time, the puppy lets out a tiny bark, and Clarke pulls back immediately. Lexa tries to follow her lips, letting out a small, "Nooo," of protest, but Clarke is already attending to the crying animal.

She lifts it into her arms, gently rocking it back to sleep. She looks to Lexa who's now resting back on her elbows. "So what should we name her?" Clarke asks, enthralled at the thought of actually _having_ her very own puppy. "Ooh, what about Fang, that's threatening." Lexa laughs at the suggestion, and Clarke opens her mouth incredulously. "What's wrong with that?"

Lexa sits up, criss-crossing her legs and resting her elbows on her knees. "The creature _has_ fangs, Clarke. Is that not threatening enough?"

Clarke simply rolls her eyes, giving Lexa a look. "Fine, if you don't like Fang, then what did you have in mind?"

"Sonraun," Lexa says simply.

Once again Clarke finds herself smiling like an absolute idiot, and she leans in to ghost their lips together. "You're such a sap," Clarke says. _And now she’s gonna be my big sap forever,_ she finds herself thinking.

Lexa pulls back, eyes wide. "Am not!"

"Remember what I said about marrying me?" Clarke teases.

Lexa chuckles. "Am I going to have to rescind my hand in marriage?"

"You wouldn't dare!"

Lexa leans in and presses their lips together again. "You're right, I wouldn't."

Just before she falls into the kiss, a thought comes to Clarke’s mind and she abruptly pulls back. “Wait, you woke me at the crack of dawn just to propose to me?! You couldn’t wait just a couple more hours?!”

“Shh,” Lexa says as she grabs the front of Clarke’s shirt and pulls her closer, “don’t think about that. Just kiss me.”

Clarke shakes her head, but kisses her anyways.

**Author's Note:**

> Trigedasleng Translations:  
> "ai hod Klark kom Skaikru en osir gonplei teina. Feva." - I love Clarke of the sky people and we fight as one. Forever.  
> "Heda gon kongeda" - Commander of the coalition  
> "Sonraun" - Life
> 
> I hope you liked this. I'm considering turning it into a series of one-shots. Maybe a small multi-chapter thing. If you wanna talk about the 100 headcanons (or anything really) with me you can message me on Tumblr @slogenheda


End file.
